Continuous flow peritoneal dialysis is a technique which utilizes a certain amount of fluid, generally dialysate, which is constantly present in the abdomen. Continuous flow peritoneal dialysis previously know in the art has utilized two single lumen peritoneal dialysis catheters or a modified large bore hemodialysis catheter. The inflow and uptake catheters enable the inflow and outflow to remain constant. However, high dialysate flow rates and re-circulation due to channeling or poor mixing inside the peritoneal cavity are problems associated with continuous flow peritoneal dialysis.
In the continuous flow peritoneal dialysis technique, the peritoneal dialysis solution is either utilized in a single pass or a re-circulation loop. Various re-circulation systems, such as sorbent cartridges or dialyzers, are known. A problem has been the quick drainage of fresh solution before coming into contact with the peritoneal exchange surface.
Regeneration systems include utilizing a batch of moderate volume prepared fluid and re-circulating the fluid until it saturates. Another method provides an initial fixed volume of commercial dialysis solution for priming, followed by continuous regeneration of the spent dialysate. Regeneration can be performed either by a hemodialysis filter or by absorption. Another method is preparation of solutions from water in concentrate with on-line ultra-filtration.
The proximal ends of the two lumens are attached to a dialysate regeneration means. Regenerated dialysate, or fresh dialysate, are introduced into the abdomen through one of the catheters, which is connected to a means for providing regenerated or fresh dialysate, which is well known in the art.
For all of the aforementioned reasons, it is important to have a continuous flow peritoneal dialysis catheter and method which effectively allow the dialysate to mix into the peritoneum while reducing trauma to the peritoneal walls. In addition, it is important to have catheters, and diffusers for catheters, that gently dispense the matter flowing through the catheter.